


Earned

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prose Poem, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Soulmates do not know each other from the first moment they meet. That revelation is earned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Soulmates.

Soulmates.

Revelations aren’t just handed out on a plate. If they were, they wouldn’t be _revelations_. Earning the right to know one, to understand it, takes time and patience. Like learning how to carve wood or to knit. Feeling how every grain of wood should be touched or how each stitch works in harmony isn’t something that comes immediately.

The revelation of another’s soul and their part in your world is something earned.

But it’s so gradual that the knowledge may be unacknowledged until it’s staring you right in the face.

For Castiel, the revelation that is Dean Winchester and his soul does not come straight away.

It doesn’t happen as he drags Dean’s very essence from the pits of Hell, demons snapping and snarling at his heels.

Nor the split second that feels aeons long as he decides to rebel for Dean.

He sees the first glimmer as Dean tries to live a normal life.

Hiding the truth from Dean allows Castiel to see more of his brightness, but he feels ugly and wrong in Dean’s light.

Even when he does not know himself, Castiel knows Dean Winchester.

And it is hard to stay from Dean’s almost unwavering light in the depths of Purgatory.

Even as Dean’s soul sickens with the Mark, Castiel knows its brightness.

But is Dean blind? In a manner of speaking: yes. He can not see what Castiel does.

Instead Dean feels it. The draw. Regardless of how much his world falls apart.

An ache that will only calm when Castiel is at his side.

Need that the Mark despises with a passion as it eats at Dean.

And this feeling pulls him across half of Purgatory, unthinking, looking for Castiel in the darkness there.

Leaves Dean wanting to forgive Castiel when he is anything but blameless.

Makes Dean seek out Castiel, even as he believes Castiel is hiding more than just a nervous disposition.

Has Dean looking over his shoulder as he grasps at the apple pie life.

Draws him towards Castiel so he can catch the angel as he falls.

It doesn’t happen as he sees Castiel for the first time in the barn, fear battling against something Dean can’t quite identify.

The revelation of another’s soul and their part in your world is something earned.

But it’s so gradual that the knowledge may be unacknowledged until it’s staring you right in the face.

For Dean Winchester, the revelation that is Castiel and his _soul_ does not come straight away.

Revelations happen when you least expect them. Pieces fall together; knowledge and understanding hit Dean and Castiel as they embrace. Elation that Dean’s not dead. Hugging each other close, the issue of the hour shoved to one side even though it shouldn’t be ignored (these things know not timing), the truth hits them both as they stare.

Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
